


Forms That Swirl & Smoke & Haunt This Place

by ghostboi



Series: Poetic Retelling of an Unfortunate Seduction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Submissive Sam, Wincest Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's bored. Dean's on a run & Sam's agitated (& intoxicated) at his absence. The demon was only out to tease him a bit at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms That Swirl & Smoke & Haunt This Place

**Author's Note:**

> bit of an AU. Crowley's hanging out in the bunker. Sam doesn't speak very much these days. Set S8/S9 (& may contain spoilers). Wrote this one in between the chapters of "Take Out The Gunman". 
> 
> [Title created from "A Poetic Retelling of an Unfortunate Seduction" by Conor Oberst/Bright Eyes]

Boring, boring, boring. This place was boring him. Crowley moved through the bunker, his hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks. Actually, that wasn’t quite true. There were quite a few fascinating objects in this place. Still, there were times when mere objects held little sway over the pleasures of tormenting something (someone) living and breathing. 

He had spent the last little bit, for example, harassing Sam Winchester. Dean and the prophet, Kevin Tran, had left a bit ago on a supply run (he supposed – he hadn’t really paid attention, had he?). He had spent a bit of time having a go at Sam, whom had been sitting at the large table, pouring one beer after another down his throat. His interest had waned after a while, though, as Sam didn’t speak much these days, and being away from Dean for any length of time distracted the big man, put him on edge. 

He wandered through the halls, contemplating that. Sam had been “off” since the Trials and Gadreel’s expulsion from him: he had stopped conversing as he used to do, stopped throwing out ideas and theories. He hunted still, he read his books and solved his cases, but he wasn’t the same. And being away from his older brother seemed to send him into a state of anxiety. The longer Dean was away, the more agitated Sam would become.

After spending a bit of time wandering the halls, he returned to the large Library with its large table. Sam was leaning against the wall, when he entered, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes distant. The big man snapped back into the here and now as Crowley shoved a book off the large table, causing it to hit the floor with a bang. 

“My bad,” he smirked at Sam as the hunter’s eyes fell on him. He crossed the space to stand before the other and queried, “Missing big brother, are we?”

Sam stared down at the Scot, his hazel eyes assessing. Crowley smirked at the big man, whom had passed intoxicated and was well on his way to hammered. “You Winchesters and your codependency,” the demon mused, “I’ve been telling you for ages that it’s not healthy. It’s no wonder that big brain of yours jumped the rails.” Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall (probably for balance, if you asked Crowley – the man had downed quite a few beers). “You talk a lot,” Sam’s deep voice was slightly gravelly from disuse, “Can’t you find some other use for that mouth?” A slow smirk crossed the demon’s lips and he stepped half a step closer as he teased, “Is that a proposition, Moose?” Sam snorted, rolling his eyes again. 

Crowley flicked his gaze over the length of the other man, then raised a hand to place it against Sam’s chest. He raised a brow as he felt the muscles there. Sam’s eyes dropped to his hand and a scowl touched his features. Before he could react and shove the demon away, Crowley’s other hand was ghosting down the front of his jeans, brushing against his crotch. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise; he pressed a bit harder and squeezed lightly, and the hunter let out a soft gasp. 

“What have you been hiding, Sam?” the demon teased, his voice a low purr as he traced his fingers along the bulge in the other man’s jeans. The bulge which was growing, he noticed. He squeezed again, and Sam drew in a sharp breath, his hips arching away from the wall and into Crowley’s hand. “How long has it been, hmm?” he stepped closer, pressing himself against Sam’s side as his fingers continued their caress. He brushed the thumb of his other hand over a now-hard nipple; a light pinch had the big man’s mouth falling open in a soft moan. 

His fingers found and undid the button of Sam’s jeans as he leaned in to trace his tongue up the other’s exposed throat. He pushed down the zipper and whispered, “So responsive. Such a good boy.” The hunter arched hard against his exploring hand at the praise, and a pleased smile touched the demon’s lips. He slipped his hands into the front of Sam’s jeans and beneath his boxers: he let out a soft growl of pleasure as his hand found the other man’s hot flesh. He pulled his hand free long enough to shove the man’s jeans and boxers down off his hips, allowing him full access. He paused a moment to appreciate the view before him: Sam, pressed back against the walls, hips arched toward him, his cock hard and glistening with pre-come. 

Crowley pressed up against Sam again as he wrapped a hand around the other’s impressive length. He smirked as the man arched into his hand, his velvety length fucking his fist. Sam let out a soft sound of need as he thumbed the hunter’s cockhead, smearing pre-come over it. He leaned in to catch one of Sam’s shirt-covered nipples in his mouth and began sucking it. Sam arched hard against him with another needy gasp, a full-body shiver running through the bigger man. He continued to fist the human’s dick as he sucked his nipple, soaking the material of his shirt with his saliva. When the shirt was good and wet, Crowley bit down on the hard nub, drawing a soft cry out of the usually silent hunter. 

The demon let out a growl of his own as Sam’s hand slid down to his waist, pulling him closer. “Does our boy want to come?” he murmured, stretching a bit to breathe the words in Sam’s ear. A thrusting of hips as affirmation, and Crowley gave Sam’s cock a hard stroke. 

“Ask me for it.” 

Sam’s eyes slitted to him before sliding shut again, but the big man remained silent. Crowley caught his nipple between his teeth again as he gave the man’s dick a rough, quick stroke. Sam thrust his hips against the demon’s hand, the word “please” escaping his lips in a breathy whisper. 

“Mm. Good boy, Sam.” Another shiver racked the big man’s form at the pleased words and he fucked up into the demon’s fist again. Crowley stroked a thumb over the head of his cock before sliding his fingers down the length. He smirked at the bigger man as he breathed near his ear, “What would big brother say if he saw you like this, hmm?” The moan that escaped Sam was low, hungry, and it made Crowley’s own hard cock twitch.

He let his fingers slide down to rub Sam’s balls, and the hunter jerked him closer, arching against him. “Would big brother watch?” he turned his attention back to the hard cock, stroking it steadily now, “Or would he drive a knife through my chest because I’m fucking with his precious boy?” Sam drew a sharp breath at the words, and a low, dark chuckle escaped the demon’s throat. “Does that get you revved, Sam? The thought of big brother being possessive of his little brother?” He trailed his tongue along Sam’s jawline and gave the hunter’s throbbing cock several hard, fast strokes. As Sam fucked into his fist again, he leaned in close to whisper, “Dean’s watching us right now.” A low cry tore from the bigger man’s throat and he fucked hard against Crowley as he began to come. 

The demon stroked him through the aftershocks, a smile of pleasure on his mouth, until Sam collapsed back against the wall. Their eyes met and the Scot raised a hand, covered in Sam’s seed, to his mouth. Sam’s lips parted, his breathing hitching slightly, as Crowley licked the warm come from his palm and fingers. He sucked each finger clean, pulling the last one free with a soft, wet pop, before saying, 

“Did you enjoy that, Dean?” 

Sam’s eyes widened and he raised his head, eyes searching the room. He swallowed hard as his eyes fell on the figure leaning against the wall just inside the doorway. Crowley smirked and turned his own gaze to Dean: the older brother was watching them, his own jeans undone and opened, his spent cock still in hand. There was something dark in the man’s green gaze as he looked from Sam to Crowley, and the demon’s smirk faltered for a fraction of a second. He watched as Dean tucked himself back into his jeans and pushed off the wall. The man crossed the room toward them, jeans still unbuttoned. A mixture of emotions warred in his features: anger, possessiveness, lust. He halted in front of them, his eyes on his brother. Sam swallowed again, uneasiness and perhaps fear tracing his own features. Dean’s voice was husky as he spoke finally, “That was hot, Sammy. You enjoy Crowley’s hands on you?” Sam didn’t respond, only stared at Dean, and the man asked again, “Did you enjoy it, Sammy?” The bigger man bit his bottom lip briefly as he nodded yes. “Mm,” Dean reached out and brushed a finger over the wet spot on Sam’s shirt, and across his bruised nipple. Sam let out a soft exhalation at his brother’s touch, his eyes sliding closed. Dean pressed against him and, leaning to speak into his ear, murmured, “Good boy.” A moment later he caught Sam’s mouth with his own, nipping at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, and the bigger man opened up for him willingly. 

Crowley watched the hungry kiss with interest, his cock twitching again. Dean was practically devouring his little brother’s mouth, staking his claim, and Sam was submitting completely. The Winchesters parted, and Dean brushed a fingertip through the come that had splattered up on Sam’s partially exposed stomach, where his shirt had rucked up. Crowley palmed his cock as he watched Dean suck the cum from his fingertip, green gaze still locked with Sam’s. 

The man’s gaze shifted to him, and Crowley shot the other man a smirk. Dean’s eyes dropped to his obvious erection, and a smirk touched the other man’s mouth. “You didn’t get off,” the older Winchester pointed out. He was slightly breathless, rubbing himself through his black dress slacks, as he suggested, “Kiss Moose like that again and it will all be over.” Dean smirked yet again, then turned his head toward Sam. 

“Knees, Sam,” Dean instructed suddenly, his voice hard. The bigger man stared at him for a moment before obeying and dropping to his knees in front of them. Dean moved around the man to stand behind him and carded his fingers through Sam’s longish hair, drawing a pleased sigh from him. Crowley’s eyes flicked from Sam to Dean as the older Winchester said, “Come here.” The hunter was talking to him. Crowley raised a brow but, curious (and slightly suspicious of some type of trap), stepped closer. Dean’s eyes raked the length of him, and he leaned in to murmur near Sam’s ear, “Suck him off, Sammy.” 

Two pairs of eyes flicked to Dean at the words, both of them surprised. Crowley watched as Dean pressed his mouth against Sam’s throat, sucking lightly at the skin there, before nipping with his teeth. “Suck him off for me, baby boy,” he heard the man purr, “like the good boy you are.” He didn’t miss the shiver that racked Sam’s body – neither did Dean – and the older Winchester tangled fingers in the younger’s hair. He tugged lightly, and Sam moaned softly and reached for the demon. 

Crowley allowed himself to be tugged closer; he watched in amusement and arousal as Sam’s fingers worked the button of his pants free. The man shoved them down off his hips, to expose his erection. The demon didn’t miss the way Dean nipped at Sam’s ear, tugging hard on his hair, nor the words the man whispered to his brother, “Show me how good you suck dick, baby boy.” 

A low growl of lust escaped his own throat as Sam leaned in and ran his wet tongue up the length of his dick. Crowley allowed a groan to escape him as the kneeling man’s mouth closed suddenly around the head of his cock. Sam’s mouth was hot, wet, and he wanted to drive himself deep into it. He held back, allowed Sam to explore – the last thing he wanted was for Dean to drive a blade through his chest for choking his brother, before Crowley had even gotten off. His fingers slipped into Sam’s hair as the other took a bit more of his cock, choking slightly. His lust increased a notch as he heard Dean praise, “Good, baby, that’s good. My good boy.” Sam moaned softly around the demon’s dick, sending vibrations through his shaft. “Mm,” he purred, arching slightly into Sam’s mouth and causing the man to gag.

After several minutes of sucking him, Sam seemed to get the hang of having a dick in his mouth. He traced the length of the demon’s shaft with his tongue and lips, soaking it with his saliva before taking him in his mouth again. He raised his eyes from the man on the floor to Dean as the older brother instructed, voice husky with lust, “Fuck his mouth.” “Thought you would never ask,” Crowley murmured, tightening his fingers in Sam’s hair. He began to thrust into the man’s mouth, low groan tearing from him at the feel of it. Sam’s fingers dug into his hips, but instead of pushing him away, the man pulled him closer. “Fuck,” Crowley breathed, tugging the bigger man’s hair as he fucked into his mouth. He could feel that tingling pressure building at the base of his spine, feel his balls tightening: he wasn’t going to last much longer. His eyes slitted open as he felt a hand on the back of his neck, tugging him forward, to see Dean in front of him, one hand still wrapped in Sam’s longish locks. A moment later, the man’s lips were pressed against his, tongue slipping into his mouth, and he lost it. He thrust into Sam’s wet, hot mouth as the kneeling Winchester sucked him hard, Dean’s tongue tangling with his own. He gasped into the older brother’s mouth and went rigid as he began to come, pulling out of Sam’s mouth to shoot his load on the man’s face and torso. 

He and Dean parted, both breathing raggedly, as Sam continued to lick at his dick. He released his hold on Sam’s hair as Dean tugged the big man off him. A moment later, the older Winchester was licking Crowley’s cum off the younger one’s face. Crowley closed his eyes with a low groan: these two were going to kill him if they continued that kind of make-out session.

He had just tucked himself back into his pants when Dean moved in close to him. The hunter smirked as he straightened his clothing and asked, “Was that as good for you as it was for me?” “It was hot,” Dean agreed, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair. The other man was sitting back on his heels now, his head resting against Dean’s knee. Crowley raised his gaze from Sam to Dean as the man added, “Don’t touch him again without my permission, or I _will_ drive my demon blade into your chest.” 

“Promises, promises,” he drawled as he moved closer, dropping his hand to brush it through Sam’s hair. Sam raised his hazel gaze to him, and Crowley traced a finger down his cheek. With a final glance at Dean, the demon stepped away from them and headed for the room’s exit. A moment later, he was out of sight.

Dean chuckled as he continued petting his brother. His eyes dropped to Sam and he said, “That worked out better than we planned.” Sam shot him a smirk, turning his head slightly to kiss Dean’s hand.


End file.
